Johto Journey
by Patrichu97
Summary: Three friends head out on a journey through the Johto region to each accomplish their goals. Encountering many people and Pokémon along the way! Disclaimer. I own nothing in the Official Pokémon franchise and anything different within this story is of my own imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Johto Journey: Chapter 1 – The journey begns

A beam of light shimmered through a gap in the curtains, hitting Patrick in the face, causing him to twitch and and turn over in bed.

"Five more minutes Mum." He grunted as he moved his arm to signify to the mother, who wasn't actually in the room at all, to leave. Suddenly he felt a nose poke at the back of his kneck. "Seriously cut it out," he giggled as he turned over to see his partner Pokemon, Cyndaquil, facing him. "I'm up okay buddy?" he chuckled as he petted Cyndaquil before getting washed and dressed. He wore a red parka with brown jeans and red stripped trainers as well as takng hs satchel. "Hey you seen my hat? The grey one?"

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil called as it brought over Patrick's grey beanie to the mirror.

"There we go, done! Do you know what day it is Cyndaquil?" Cyndaquil just looked back and gave a confused expression. "Today is the day that Sophie and Stephen get their first Pokemon. That means today marks the day that we can all set out on our journey!" Cyndaquil jumped up and danced about.

Patrick and Cyndaquil had been waiting for months now. After his twin brother had gotten his first Pokemon and started his journey with his group of friends, Patrick had decided to wait for his friends to get their Pokemon and today marked the day he would set out on his journey to become the best Pokemon coordinator he could possibly be!

"Mum, I'm going to the Professor's lab. Wish me luck on my journey!" Patrick called out.

"Good luck sweetie. Don't forget if you ever need me you can phone me on your Pokegear!" she called back as he ran out of the door with cyndaquil sat on his shoulder.

By the time he got to the lab, Sophie and Stephen had already picked thier starter Pokemon.

"Guys i'm here. Have you got your Pokemon?" Patrick exclaimed as he ran through the door.  
"We sure have!" Sophie replied. She was dressed in blue jeans, with a green shirt and a balck leather jacket over the top, wearing her black boots and her Pokeball themed backpack drooped low over her shoulders. " Meet Chikorita!" she said as she threw her Pokeball into the air.

"And meet Totodile too!"Stephen said as he too threw his Pokeball up into the air. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with some beige chinos as well as some blue trainers.

"Wow guys, that's great. Nice to meet you both," he said as he held out his hand to both Pokemon, signalling that he wanted to be their friends.

"Well, you all know the speech from when Thomas left on his journey, but for the sake of formality I'll say it again. Welcome to the world of Pokémon! In this world people and Pokémon live together, work together and battle together! There are many different Pokémon living in this world, and in many different habitats. This device, the Pokedex, will record and provide information on the various Pokémon you will meet on your journey. I have one for you each. Next we will supply you with five Poke balls each. Now go, into the world of Pokémon and enjoy everything you're Journey has to offer! "

"Thanks Professor!" The three of them said in chorus as they checked out their Pokémon on the Pokedex.

"Well have fun kids; don't forget to stay in touch. Can't wait to see what you achieve!"

"We will. We'll call you when we reach Cherrygrove City!" Patrick called behind him as the tri set off from the lab into the great beyond.


	2. Chapter 2: Staru - Star of the Forest1

Johto Journey: Chapter 2 – Star of the forest, Staru!

It had been a few days since Patrick, Sophie and Stephen had set off on their journey throughout the Johto region and they were now walking through a large forest. The sun glistened through the gaps in the leaves, and there were many Kakuna hanging from the branches along the pathway.

"Hey, we've been walking for a while, can we take a break?" Stephen asked the others as they came to a little clearing.  
"Sounds good to me." Sophie replied as she sat down on the grass and let out her Chikorita. "Want to have a snack?"

"Chiko!" Chikorita sang as Sophie pulled out a little box of berries she had picked the day before.  
"Everyone, dig in!" She said as she placed the box on the floor so the others could have some as well. Stephen called out his Totodile and Cyndaquil had jumped down from Patrick's shoulder.

"Thanks Soph!" They both said as they took some for themselves and their Pokémon.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Stephen asked.

"Hear what?" Patrick replied.

"That buzzing noise. From back down the trail." Suddenly, from the pathway a swarm of Beedrill flooded into the clearing.

"No. They must have smelt the berries. Run!" Sophie screamed as she picked up her bag and returned Chikorita to its Poké ball, Stephen doing the same.  
"Hey wait up guys!" Patrick called out as he ran after them away from the Beedrill swarm. After running through the forest and he was sure he had lost the Beedrill. He looked around. "Hey, Sophie, Stephen. Where are you?" There was no reply. He tried again but still nothing. He tried looking for the path or the clearing but he couldn't see either. "I think we're lost Cyndaquil."

"Cynda." Cyndaquil responded as it hugged Patrick's leg.

"They can't be that far away. Let's go and look around see if we can find them.

Sophie and Stephen had also run deep into the forest. Having also escaped, they had stopped to catch their breath.

"You guys okay?" Sophie panted as she stood up and turned towards Stephen. "Wait, where's Patrick?"

"I thought he was right behind me!"

"Great he's lost. We're lost, there's no sign of the road, or anything for that matter. Wait, I can hear water, down there let's go." The two made their way through the trees until they came across a river which was running through the forest.  
"I have an idea. Totodile come on out!" Stephen called. Totodile came out straight into the water and started to swim about playfully. "Totodile. I want you to swim downstream and see if you can see Patrick. We got separated when we were running from that Beedrill swarm, okay?" Totodile nodded its head in agreement and started to swim. "If you find him, swim back and get us, we're going to go the other direction!" he called after Totodile.

Meanwhile, Patrick and Cyndaquil had also heard the sound of running water and had followed their ears to a magnificent waterfall in the middle of the forest.  
"Well Cyndaquil, want to take a rest?"  
"Cyndaquil!" it responded as it headed over to the pool at the bottom of the waterfall to have a drink. There were loads of flowers next to the pool and an apple tree. Suddenly there was a blast of water from the waterfall which hit Cyndaquil knocking it back. And a star shaped Pokémon confronted the two on the grassy bank.

"Cyndaquil, are you okay?" Patrick rushed over to aid his partner. "What was that for?" He shouted as he reached for his Pokédex. 'Staru, the star shape Pokémon. If its body is torn, it can grow it back if the red core remains. The core flashes at midnight.' It told Patrick. "Looks like it's a water type, so you'll be at a disadvantage. But it also looks like it wants to battle so we may not have a choice."

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil looked up at Patrick and nodded running forward, prepared to battle.

"Okay. Let's go Cyndaquil! Use tackle on Staru!" The opposing Staru started to use rapid spin and launched itself towards Cyndaquil so the two collided. Staru was flung into the air. "Now use ember!" Cyndaquil shot the flames towards Staru, but it dodged and the flames flew high into the sky.

"Hey. What was that?" Stephen asked as he turned around to see the flames ascending into the sky in the opposite direction they were going.  
"That looked like an ember attack. That must be Patrick. Let's go!" Sophie said as she began to run back down the stream. "Come on let's hurry!" Suddenly Totodile jumped up onto the bank.  
"Totodile, you found Patrick?" Stephen asked.  
"Tota, Totadile!" it jumped up and down pointing downstream in the direction of the disappearing flames.

"Great, lead the way!" Totodile jumped back into the water and started swimming swiftly through the water, following the current, the two teens in hot pursuit.

Back at the waterfall, the battle continued.

"Now Cyndaquil, quick attack!" Patrick commanded as it rushed forwards bashing into Staru, who responded with a water gun. "Dodge it!" Patrick commanded. The water gun flew past Patrick and hit the apple tree causing some of the fruit to fall. Suddenly there was a buzzing noise. "Oh no!" Patrick exclaimed as a large group of Beedrill rose from the tree, angry at being disturbed from eating. They surrounded them in a circle preparing to attack.

"Cynda, Cynda!" Cyndaquil ran back to Patrick, jumping into his arms. Staru jumped up and used water gun on some of the Beedrill, however it didn't do much. The Beedrill now even more agitated launched multiple pin missiles towards Staru, damaging it badly.

"Oh no, Staru! Cyndaquil, we need to help out okay. Protect Staru using ember on the Beedrill. Spin in the air to hit them all!" It was a super effective move and the frightened Beedrill fled from the waterfall. Sophie and Stephen appeared at the top of the waterfall.

"Patrick! Are you okay?" Sophie called from the top.

"Yeah, but this Staru needs first aid, can you get me an Oran berry from one of the trees on the way down?"

"Yeah, we're on it!" Stephen called back as they began to come down the steep slope next to the water. Sophie reached out and plucked a few Oran berries from one of the tree tops. Once they reached the bottom, they ran over passing Patrick the Oran berries.

"Here Staru, try this. It'll make you feel better." Patrick fed Staru the berries. Instantly Staru got up and faced Patrick. It jumped up and down, making its red core pulse.  
"Staru looks happy. I think it's saying thank you." Sophie said.

"Wow, you think so? Say Staru, you're quite strong, and to say you took on all those Beedrill that was quite gutsy. Would you like to come with us on our journey?" Staru jumped up and down and pulsed its core the same way. "Great! Well then, welcome to the team!" Patrick exclaimed as he threw a Poké ball up into the air. Staru jumped and hit the button being pulled inside. The ball fell to the ground. Shaking once. Shaking twice and after the third time little stars flew out of the button signalling a successful capture. "Alright, we caught a Staru!" Patrick celebrated as Cyndaquil danced around.  
"Congrats Patch. We'll catch up with you soon though!" Sophie said.  
"Yeah. That's awesome. I bet you'll find a great way to use Staru in your contests." Stephen exclaimed. He looked down at his town map. "Hey it looks like there's a Pokémon centre nearby. If we hurry, we'll get there before it starts to get dark."  
"Alright let's go. I'm starved after we didn't even finish our berries." Sophie said before starting off in the direction the map said to go.

After being separated in the forest, our three heroes' have started to head towards a Pokémon centre to rest and heal their Pokémon. Now with a new addition to the family to aid Patrick in his contests, who will be next to catch themselves a Pokémon? Find out as the Journey continues!

Hey guys, I've uploaded two of these chapters today because the first was just an introduction to the three protagonists. I plan on uploading at least once a week but now I'm on my summer holidays I might upload a few chapters a week. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story and I'll upload another chapter later this week to set the ball rolling. Thanks for reading and any reviews or criticisms are most welcome!


	3. Chapter 3 - Forest Rescue!

Johto Journey: Chapter 3 – Forest Rescue!

Today, we find our hero's in the Pokémon centre of a small town just outside of the forest where they got separated. Now just a couple of days walk away from their target destination, Cherrygrove city, Stephen is helping Patrick train for his Pokémon contest debut with a battle behind the red stone building.

"Alright guys, this will be a one on one Pokémon battle." Sophie called as she stood beside the white lines which formed the battlefield, acting as referee for the battle which was about to begin.

"Alright Totodile, come on out!" Stephen summoned as he threw his Poké ball.

"Staru, I choose you!" Patrick called as he also threw his Poké ball into the air. The white lights burst from the capsules as the two Pokémon materialised on the battlefield.

"Battle, begin!" Sophie declared.

"Alright Totodile, use tackle." Stephen commanded. Totodile started to run.

"Staru, you use tackle too!" Patrick mimicked. The two Pokémon shot towards their targets and collided with each other.  
"Now Totodile, use bite."

"Dodge it, and then counter with water gun!"

"Counter with your own water gun Totodile!" The two bursts of water collided with each other causing a spray over the battlefield and a small rainbow to appear. "Use water gun again!"

"Staru, use rapid spin and catch that water gun!" Staru began to spin furiously as the water gun started to surround Staru in a loop like a barrier. "Now, just like we practised, use Psychic!"

"Staru knows psychic? That's awesome!" Stephen exclaimed.

"Will you get your head back in the battle already?" Sophie shouted at the distracted Stephen. The water surrounding Staru lit up and started to form a water spiral above the battlefield.

"Totodile, stop it using bite!" Stephen commanded.  
"Too late, let's go Staru, throw that water gun back!" The water came crashing down onto the charging Totodile. When the dust cleared from the massive impact of the move it showed Totodile with its eyes spiralling.

"Battle over, I declare Patrick and Staru the winners!"Sophie called out. Cyndaquil danced for joy and ran over to Patrick and jumped up to his shoulders

"Congrats! That Psychic and water gun combo was amazing. It'd look awesome in a contest I'm sure." Stephen complimented.  
"Thanks. It's something we've been working on. I think that was the best one we've done so far!"

"Is that seriously your best? If you want to actually be in a chance of winning a contest, you're going to have to do so much better than that." A voice came from the door to the Pokémon centre. There stood an arrogant looking boy smirking as if he had said something funny. "I mean seriously, you're timing was so off and out of all the things you could do with psychic and water you made a whirlpool. How creative.

"Excuse me! What makes you think you have the right to say anything?" Patrick called out.

"My name is Will. And I'm sorry but anyone has the right to criticise when they see a combination that bland."  
"Hey, why don't you back off. To say they've only just started their journey. I'd say they are doing well. And I'm sure you could do better?" Sophie retaliated.

"Naturally. Anyone could do better." Will smirked.  
"Well why don't you prove it, in a battle!" Patrick challenged.  
"I would, but it'd just be a waste of time and I'm about to set off. Maybe we'll battle in a contest sometime, but I highly doubt you could make it past the performance stage. Later losers." He called behind him as he walked out of the gate and headed into the town.

"What a jerk." Patrick muttered under his breath.

"Just ignore him Pat, you just started out and to say you only caught Staru a few days ago, it's great you got that combination so fast," Stephen said. Suddenly, a Plusle and a Minun ran onto the battlefield

"Plu-Plusle"  
"Mi-Minun!" They both called towards the three, a worried expression on their faces.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sophie asked to the Plusle. It jumped up and down pointing towards the gate. "I think they want us to follow them. Quickly let's go!" Sophie began running after the two small Pokémon, Patrick and Stephen in close pursuit. The two led the group around the back of the centre and into the forest they had come through. They ran though the trees and the urgent noises of the Pokémon sounded from up ahead. Suddenly the two stopped and pointed towards a boy who was lying on the ground.  
"Oh no!" Sophie called, "Patrick quick, go and get nurse joy, he needs first aid!" She ordered as she knelt down besides the boy. "Can you hear me?" The boy was unconscious. "Stephen, look at his hand. It's bleeding."  
"Patrick might be a while I'm going to see if there are any herbs nearby to make something an antiseptic, I won't be long. Minun, do you know where there are any of these?" He asked as he showed a picture of a small green leaf in his small medical book. Minun nodded and started to run further into the forest.

"Chikorita, I need you!" Sophie summoned. "Can you go to the river back there and get me some water. We need to revive him." Chikorita nodded and ran off." Just after Chikorita had left there was a buzzing. "Oh no, I forgot! This forest is full of Beedrill!" Sophie exclaimed as a bunch of them descended from the trees. Sophie covered the unconscious boy as they started using Pin Missile. Suddenly, Plusle jumped in the way and took the hit.  
"No Plusle!" Sophie called. Plusle stood up and used thunder shock on the Beedrill. Another thunder shock hit them from behind as Stephen and Minun came through the trees.  
"Thank goodness!" Sophie cried as she got up. Chikorita had returned with water balancing on a leaf.  
"Right I'm going to turn this into a medicine, can I use some of that water?" Chikorita poured some of the water into the small bowl Stephen was about to use.  
"We need to use some of that for Plusle too. It got hurt buy those Beedrill." Sophie said as she laid the weak Pokémon next to the boy." Then she turned and got some of the water to splash it on the boys face.  
"Where, where am?" He asked as he began to wake up.

"This Plusle and Minun found you, you've hurt your arm and there's a cut on your hand. Stephen here is making an antiseptic and our friend has gone to get Nurse Joy." Sophie explained as she helped the boy sit up. "So what happened?"

"Well, I'm on my way to town to meet my friends who just got their first Pokémon and we're all going on a journey. I had a rest here and a bunch of Beedrill attacked, guess I was too close to their nest. "

"This Plusle and Minun came and got us, you have them to thank."  
"The medicine is ready." Stephen said as he brought over. He got a little bit and rubbed it onto the wound. Then he got out a plaster and put it on. That sorts the open wound, but it looks like you've hurt your arm pretty bad." He said. "Your turn Plusle. Here have some of this, he handed a different medicine which he had mixed Oran berries into." Plusle sat up and felt better immediately.  
"Guy's we're here!" Patrick voice came through the trees as the two approached the group.  
"Thank goodness you're conscious." Nurse Joy exclaimed as she ran over putting the medical pack on the floor next to him. "Now tell me where it hurts." She said as she started to examine his arm. When the touched his shoulder he let out a scream of pain. "It feels like you've dislocated you arm. Chansey can you use Aromatherapy to calm him down?" She asked. "What's your name?"  
"Hayden." He responded drowsily as Aromatherapy began to work.

"This might hurt a little, so hold on." She said as she pushed on his shoulder. He screamed out again as his shoulder popped back into place. "There we go, we should take you back to the Pokémon centre for a full check up, but you should be fine. Can you walk?"  
"Yes, I think so." He said as Sophie helped him up to his feet. The group all made their way back to the Pokémon centre.

"You guys really helped us out today!" Sophie said to Plusle and Minun.

"Yeah, we couldn't have helped Hayden without you two!" Stephen added. Plusle and Minun looked at each other then jumped up running over to the two, Plusle tugging on Sophie's trousers and Minun on Stephen's

"Hey, it looks like they want to go along with you guys." Patrick said.

"Really, you do?" Sophie asked.  
"Plusle!"

"Minun!" They both cheered.

"Well, how could we refuse? Alright go Poké Ball!" Stephen called.

"Yeah welcome to the team!" Sophie said as they both held out their Poké ball. The two creatures pressed the button and went inside. One shake, two shake and on the third out flew the stars symbolising he capture.  
"Come on out!" They both called as the two jumped back out.

"Hey congrats you guys." Hayden said as he walked into the lobby. "Nurse Joy gave me the all clear. I wanted to thank you all for helping me out there."  
"It's no problem at all. So you said you were meeting some friends here?" Sophie said.  
"Yeah, they should be here soon!" He replied.

"We're here now!" two voices in union called from the door.  
"Dom. Ollie. You're here!"

After helping to save a boy who had injured himself in the forest, and the capture of a Plusle and Minun the group are now introduced to two Identical twins who are have come to meet Hayden. What will happen as these new people come into the lives of our Heroes? Find out next time as the Journey continues!

Hey guys. Thanks for reading this chapter. It's the first in a two part story so this isn't just a half baked story and I'll be uploading the next chapter as soon as I have edited it. So a couple of days I expect!


End file.
